Somebody to be There For
by beautiful-surreal
Summary: When he was 7, a year after Granny takes Kyle in, he runs away from home, 7 years old. He has trouble adjusting to Japan after moving from Brazil, and he meets a girl who persuades him to go back. He doesn't see her for 11 years and doesn't know her name
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything I didn't create. I DO own everything I did.

**A/N:** This is my first Psyren fic, and I hope people will read it, like it, and review it. ^_^ There are not _nearly_ enough Kyle fics out there. I left this one long just for you guys. It's the prolog.

* * *

><p>I'd decided to run away. What was the deal with that old Elmore woman anyways? I landed on a branch, bare-footed and pushed off again, landing on a block of my Material High before landing on yet another branch and pausing for a moment. I pushed white hair out of my dark-skinned face and scanned my surroundings in the woods, brown eyes catching what light came through the leaves.<p>

I knew I wasn't normal.

I jumped, moving to the next tree, the next branch, the next block of my Material High. Tenjuin Elmore- or 'Granny' as she wished to be called- had fished me out of the woods of Brazil. Tigers had attacked my home two years ago, when I was seven, leaving only me alive, thanks to my Material High, which I'd had no control over at the time. My foot just barely grazed the next branch, and I cursed, eyes widening in alarm as I fell downwards, just barely managing to make a strong, flat surface to fall on in time. I was moving quite high up. I lay there for a moment, arms splayed out over my head, and looking up at the light coming through the leaves, suspended in mid-air near the tops of the trees. I blinked, and moved an arm to lie across my stomach, eyes watering slightly. If I had been able to control it like I was now, I would've been able to save my parents, instead of just myself. I felt a sob rising in my throat, and gagged on it, forcing it back down, rolling onto my side before getting up and jumping on like some kind of monkey.

What was Elmore's idea anyways? Uprooting and relocating me to Japan like that, adopting me. I furiously wiped the wetness from my eyes- they _weren't_ tears- and focused on what was in front of me. She'd never be my 'Granny'. I wasn't related to her!

I _had_ to get out of there! She had me cooped up in her mansion like some kind of wild animal in a cage, not allowed to leave. I wasn't some tiger, going around killing people! I was a human, just like everyone else! I reached the woods around the edge of the playground I was aiming for and stopped, standing in the shadows, one hand resting against the tree trunk as I looked down at the normal families with sad eyes, watching them living normal lives.

I was different. That much I knew as a fact.

Kids my age stayed away from me unless they were _made_ to, like the other kids at the mansion. They were afraid of me… all of them. I sat down on the branch, one leg dangling, the other propped up, foot planted against the branch I was on, pushing my back against the tree trunk as I watched the other kids my age playing, happily ignorant of my existence. This tree was smaller than the ones I had been running through, and so I had a better view of everything I was missing. The happiness of a normal life.

"Who wants to be normal, if it means being someone like _you!_" I blinked, stiffening in surprise for a moment at the young girl's voice that had grated so abruptly against everything I was feeling at the moment. The girl had sounded angry, but like she was half-crying. I looked for the source of the noise, and found it from my perspective in a matter of moments. A younger girl with brown hair turned away from the other girls she was standing with in the middle of the playground and ran towards me, into the woods, eyes cast down to the ground, hidden. Something glimmered as it fell off her face as she ran. She was crying.

"Don't come back, _freak!"_ shouted the ringleader of the girls the crying one had left behind, her cronies laughing as the girl sobbed and covered her face as she ran. I frowned at the girls she left behind as they turned their backs, the girl in question running under the tree I was sitting in and past it. I could see who I assumed to be her mother standing up and calling after her worriedly.

Without a second thought, I followed her.

* * *

><p>She bulldozed through the undergrowth of the woods like a blind animal, one arm covering her face, the other one held out directly in front of her and swaying back and forth like an elephant's trunk. If her arm grazed over the tops of some bushes, she stepped higher. If her arm hit a tree, she turned away from it, hand tracking the tree until it was next to her before moving it back in front of her and carrying on. She came to the side of a ditch like that, and instinctively, I made a flat Material High to take the place of the ground, and she blundered on, unawares. I followed her from the treetops until we came to a little clearing I hadn't found before, where she fell to her knees, and cried.<p>

I sat on a branch high above her head, staying in the shadows, watching her curiously. What she had said before ran through my head over and over again, only increasing my curiosity. _'Who wants to be normal, if it means being like you!'_ I watched as she covered what I assumed to be her face with her hands, her back to me as she shook, crying. I blinked, unconcerned. She was just a girl, and girls cried all the time. This girl was just a little bit more interesting than the others. _Who wants to be 'normal' huh? …I guess just being alive is a curse then…._

She was wearing jeans and a yellow and brown plaid jacket with fur lining the hood, a pair of uggs covering her feet. She was well equipped for the weather, and by that alone, I knew somebody loved her. Probably her mother. She confused me.

"Why are you crying?" I asked loudly, so that she could hear me as I jumped to a lower branch, and she gasped loudly, whirling around to face me, blue eyes wet. I rolled my eyes. Girls were always _so_ dramatic. The little attention-seekers. I sat on the lowest branch I could find, unwilling to get any closer to the cooties-laden thing, and waved, bored.

She looked at me, completely fascinated. I frowned. That was disturbing.

"Your hair is white." She stated, and I gave a blank expression of dull exasperation. _Well duh. It's been that way since I was __**born**__._ She stood up, facing me with the same look of fascination she had before, and I eyed her warily. She looked as though she was searching for something to say. "That's so cool."

I smirked as a tingling, warm sensation of pride flooded through me and I crossed my arms and legs, eyes closing, swinging one leg back and forth from where I was sitting. I paused dramatically.

"Yeah, I _am_ incredible, aren't I?" She giggled. Right next to me. My eyes flew open in surprise and I went rigid, slowly turning my head to my left to see her grinning cutely at me. Then I shrieked in surprise and fell out of the tree, hitting the ground before I could realize I was falling. I blinked. The ground _really_ wasn't that far away.

"Are you ok?" I looked up to see her frowning down at me from the branch I had been sitting on in concern. I scowled and jumped to my feet, posing to show I was fine.

"Ha! A little fall like that was nothing!" I proclaimed loudly, still scowling, and she giggled. I felt an eyebrow twitch in irritation.

"You're funny! I like you." I had nothing to say to that, so I just stood under the tree, scowling, hands on my hips. A moment or two passed like that, a breeze stirring the leaves, and a bird or two chirping. "…you're not going to run away?" Her voice asked sadly from the tree, and I looked up, surprised, dropping the stance I was holding.

"Huh?" She really _did_ look sad, eyes shadowed by her bangs with her arms wrapped around herself. I looked up at her, confused. "Why would I?" She looked at me, gaping at me with an astonished look. I frowned up at her curiously.

"Really?" She asked, voice completely surprised. I frowned up at her, confused by her reaction, so I just crossed my arms and shrugged, waiting for her to say something else. She blinked down at me like an owl. "If you're not going to run away, that's just amazing." I frowned and watched her carefully as she rolled over onto her stomach on the branch, and then carefully wiggled backwards off the branch until her toes touched the ground, where she let go and turned to face me. She was looking me directly in the eyes without any sense of restraint, and I blushed, embarrassed, yet too proud to look away.

It took a few moments before her eyes cleared, the light returning to them as she blinked, giving me a soft, somewhat shy yet genuine smile like sunlight shining through water. The analogy made me blink. She reached out for my hand, and I didn't resist as she held my one hand with both of hers in between us, my hand limp. Blue eyes met my brown as she smiled.

"You are a wonderful person… " She paused as if she didn't know my name, and being too caught up by her face, I didn't respond, so she moved on. She smiled at me. "One day, you will be strong, I am sure of it. You will change the world." I looked at her peacefully, curiously, listening to what she had to say. "Right now, you are…you have a choice to make." I frowned at her, and she elaborated. "There are two roads you can chose from right now, and you can only chose one. Once you've started down that one road, you can't turn back." I looked at her with wide eyes, somewhat alarmed. What the hell was she talking about? She looked at the ground sadly. "I have always been able to see into people's hearts and tell them things they don't want to hear." My eyes softened. So she was like me. "That's why I'm considered a 'freak'. People don't like hearing stuff." I frowned, and her hand a quick squeeze, sympathizing. I knew what that was like. She looked up at me with wary hopefulness. I gave her the smallest of smiles, trying to reassure her, but uncomfortable with the gesture towards a girl.

"What are the roads called?" I asked, and she straightened, looking me in the eyes, but she didn't smile.

"One road is called loneliness." I tilted my head slightly, interested. A road with the name of a feeling? That was interesting. "It is a dirt road, and there is only one person on it. No one will join you on this road. You will be alone." I frowned. That didn't sound good. "Then there is another road called 'happiness'," I smiled faintly at that. That road sounded nicer. "-the road is made of gravel, and is lined with trees with a mansion at the end. The sky is clear, and there are many people waiting for you on this road, but there is a gate." She paused, eyes growing distant for a moment. "Called 'change'." I blinked in surprise. A road called happiness with a gate called change. That was something, and even though I was slower than most people, it felt real. "The gate is quite tall, but it's not hard to open. You just have to want to walk down that road, and by doing that, you will open the gate yourself. No one can do that for you." She had been looking upwards as she spoke, but now she blinked and looked me back in the eyes, smiling sheepishly. "That's all I know I'm afraid. I don't know if that was very useful- oh."

The girl dropped my hand, and she half-turned as if listening to something, eyes sharpening as if concentrating. I frowned at her curiously. She was an odd one, but that was kind of normal for people like us. She blinked, eyes going distant, hand drifting up to her chest. "My mom is calling for me. She's worried. I have to go." She turned to look at me, smiled and hugged me before I could get away. I stiffened in surprise, face turning red.

"Wh-wh-wha…?" I stuttered, and the girl giggled and leaned away, eyes shining.

"I hope I'll meet you again someday, Magic." She smiled, and my blush faded. Freaking cooties. She frowned at herself, and I frowned in response as she cast her eyes down. "One last thing though… it's been nagging at me, and it doesn't make much sense to me, but…" She looked up and met my eyes. "-Call her 'Granny'." My eyes widened in shock, and she grinned before turning and running off. She waved, "Until next time Magic!"

'Next time' didn't happen for 11 years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything I didn't create. I DO own everything I did.

**A/N:** A reviewer! Oh yay! This is for you!

* * *

><p>A lonely breeze ruffled my hair as it blew past 'Our Place' at Tenjuin's Root. I sat at the edge of the room where the wall had been knocked out, leg dangling over the side of the floor, eyes cast downwards toward the barren ground several stories below, distant in thought.<p>

I was thinking about that girl again. Never did find out her name. People would've thought I'd forget her after 11 years, but the truth was that I could still remember her perfectly. That 8-year-old girl who marked a turning point in my life. I wondered what she looked like now… probably wouldn't recognize her. If she was still alive. I sighed and looked up at the sky, thin beams of sunlight bravely managing to filter themselves through the membrane that now covered the earth.

Ageha and his friends had come and gone already, that gazelle-like kid Kabuto having recovered under Van's care after having nearly died from taking a direct hit by Explosia while shielding Ageha. They were a tight-knit group, and Ageha would never have left Kabuto or Amamiya behind as they went back to the past. Noble kid. I smirked absent-mindedly towards the grey membrane. That was probably where I'd picked it up from. I'd never leave anyone behind either. Not if I could help it. The smirk faded, and I stared emptily up at the sky, leaning back on one hand, resting the other arm on my propped-up knee. That girl though…I'd never been able to find her. Not that'd I'd looked too hard, since I hadn't wanted to deviate from Granny and the guys, but…

Where _was_ she?

A breeze blew past me into the room, and I heard Frederica and Shao shift as it brushed their skin, Marie pushing some hair out of her face, Van still asleep back in the Root. That was when I heard the sound of a child crying, and I blinked, sitting up properly and frowning, the faint sound fading on the wind. I twisted and looked back at the others, who were frowning back at me in concern. My brows furrowed as I frowned and stood, turning to face them and ready for action.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yes." Shao responded, shutting his book and putting it to the side as he stood up from the couch, copying my stance. Marie frowned worriedly, her eyes soft in concern.

"Was that-?" She was cut off as another wail pushed through the air, still faint from distance, but louder as if it was nearer- clearer. This time I could hear what it said as the little girl wailed, and I spun around, eyes sharpening as I listened.

" _-Mami! Somebody save-"_ It was cut off by another wail, and presumably a break for air as the voice seemed ragged, trying to breathe. _"-Mami! She's __**hurt**__! Waaaah…"_ I didn't even stop to look at the others. I just ran forward and jumped off the side of the building, having pinpointed the sound of the voice, and where it was going- straight into Tavoo territory.

Material High got me down safely, Rise got me down there quickly, and I spotted the crying, black-haired Japanese girl just as she stopped before a Tavoo, looking up at it and trembling, hands held to her chest. Mindlessly, I saw the priority just as the huge, centipede-like monster reared its head back, and I had wrapped my arm around the seven or eight-year-old's waist throwing her over my shoulder and dodging just as the creature lunged. I jumped into the sky, as Shao jumped past to take care of the creature, and I caught him at his speed making sure he came to no harm as he descended. The little girl had rolled onto her stomach on my shoulder, and was holding on for dear life as she cried, legs trying to find a grip on me.

I had gotten her back to others and was kneeling to help her come off my shoulder in no time, but she seemed reluctant to let go, Marie coming over to help. I released the little one, trying to look at her, but she clung to my shoulder with everything she had, hair covering the one side of her face that wasn't pressed to my arm as she held her own weight by standing in front of me. I awkwardly rubbed her back and waited for Marie to say something. I wasn't good with girls. Never had been. Marie stood behind me and began to croon.

"Hey, hey, little one…" She crooned, and as I felt the little girl holding onto me start to relax, I almost fell under the spell of Marie's voice as well, but thankfully I'd heard the tone she was using before. "Are you ok? You're not hurt are you?" The little girl shook her head wildly, loosening up on me, but not letting go. She tried to speak through her tears, but I couldn't understand anything except 'Mami'. I could practically feel Marie frown, and I definitely _did_ feel it when Shao came back in behind me.

'_Taken care of it?'_ I thought at him, and I could almost feel Shao smirk.

'_Of course. Seems the little girl is still clinging to her hero though.'_ Oh he was _definitely _smirking. God. I closed my eyes. How embarrassing.

"-th-there's five of us, including Mami." The little girl was explaining now, having calmed down but still loosely holding onto my arm. Marie was paying her rapt attention, and I gave her my ear. The little thing was still shaking though. "There's me-"

"What's your name?" Marie interjected gently. The little girl blinked in surprise.

"Yumiko." Yumiko waited, looking at Marie curiously, and Marie nodded, telling the little girl to go on. "There's Alex- 11, Mikan- 8 and Yuki, he's 5." My eyes widened in surprise. A _five-year-old?_ I heard Marie's mouth drop open in surprise, and I subconsciously half-hugged Yumiko. That was a shock. Sounded like they had all just been thrown together. "Mami's been looking after us all, she's 18." My eyebrow shot up. That was a year younger than me. "She's been fighting those monsters out there, and her eye's been hurt," Yumiko lifted a hand up to cover her left eye. I frowned, feeling sorry for the poor woman. "-she can't see through it any more." I winced in sympathy. Yikes. "-and Mami doesn't carry us anywhere any more, so I think her back's been hurt too. She needs to be saved _NOW_!" She had been calm as she spoke quickly, but that last sentence had unrestrained urgency in it, mature for a seven-year-old.

I heard the guys shift as they looked at each other, the little girl looking up at them with urgent, pleading eyes. I could tell what they were thinking without even tapping into the telepathy. Granny. Yumiko's hold on my arm tightened anxiously. She was definitely shaking, and I hugged her to try and get her to calm down. She released my arm to put her arms around my neck like a little monkey, and I stiffened awkwardly. Marie stood up behind me nervously. Yumiko looked up at her over my shoulder.

"We're going to have to ask Granny if we can leave-"

"You _have_ to come!" The girl suddenly shouted, and I winced as her mouth was right next to my ear. Her shaking intensified, and I felt awkward as teardrops hit my shoulder. "Mami's relying on me! I need to find a white-haired boy older than her called Magic!" I froze, eyes wide, and everyone else stiffened in surprise. They'd heard that story many times. The name 'Magic'.

"What was that?" I asked softly, voice strained. I could hardly believe it. I didn't want to hope only to be disappointed. I held Yumiko in my arms in front of me, still crouched down. I was holding her too close for her to pull back and look at me, but I felt her turn in my arms to look at me. Her voice was sharp with urgency, yet trembling with the strain of trying to be soft.

"You're him, aren't you?" She asked. "You're Magic." I didn't respond, and after a pause, Yumiko began describing her, rushing. "Brunette hair and blue eyes. Foreign, but I never got a straight answer out of her, she's either American or British, although she claims to be both." _Dual Citizen._ I thought numbly. "She never asked us about ourselves. If she hugged us, she'd just know, and she'd help us if we were having problems, even if we didn't tell her about them." I was slowly being convinced. "She said that the last time she saw you was when she was Mikan's age, that back then, you were like a monkey."

"It's her." I straightened up, pulling Yumiko's arms from around my neck, and I turned to look at the others with determined eyes. They all looked back at me seriously. "Can't be anyone else but her with that description. I'm going to find her, but I need Van to come with me."

"You need me for what?" Van walked into the room, eyes serious and ready to go. We all looked at him in surprise, and he shrugged. "You were all thinking so intensely, I just woke up." I nodded, eyes sharp and serious.

"The girl who calls me 'Magic' is in danger." Van's eyes sharpened, and dropped to the little Japanese girl standing at my elbow height. Yumiko returned the look with one just as intense, practically glaring in urgency.

"She's sick." She added, voice sharp. Van's eyebrow rose at her tone, and he looked back at me, with an expression asking who she was.

"This is Yumiko, she's one of the kids she's looking after." Van's other eyebrow met the first in a gesture of confusion. I blinked.

"Who?"

"The…" I paused, blinking. That was right. I couldn't keep calling her 'the girl who calls me Magic'. What did Yumiko call her? I looked down at the girl to see her half-glaring up at me urgently. She looked impatient.

"Her name is Mami. _Ma-mi!_ Get it in there!" She pointed to my head, and I frowned. I heard Shao muffle a laugh and Fredrica choke on hers. I nearly rolled my eyes. "She's _dying! Hurry up!"_

She's dying.

The next thing I knew, I had Yumiko sitting on my shoulder, pointing the way while securely trapped in place with my left arm as I hauled Van along by the scruff of his neck with my other hand. Van in question was just hanging there limply, eyes wide in surprise as the wind made him flap like a flag. Suddenly, Yumiko swung her hand so it was pointing straight down, and I skidded to a stop on my Material High, lifting Van higher instinctively so he wouldn't slam into it like a battering ram.

I searched for where Yumiko was pointing, and saw a little cave near the base of the cliff we were standing over, and Yumiko was staring at it unblinkingly desperately, her lower lip trembling as her eyes started to water. My eyes widened fractionally at the sight. Oh no. Tears. I couldn't handle tears. I looked back to the cave, and wordlessly, jumped lower from block to block, leaping towards the cave as soon as we were close enough to the ground not to jar anyone.

"Stop." Yumiko whispered into my ear, and I did, looking at her like she was crazy. She saw it but ignored it. "Let me down." I let Van regain his feet, and I did so. "Alex will boil you alive if I don't go in first." She warned, and I nodded, frowning as I watched her move towards the mouth of the cave. She paused near the mouth of the cave. "Alex?" She called timidly, eyes huge. "You in there?" In response, I heard the sound of a held breath being shakily released before a choking inhale. My eyes narrowed sharply. That was the sound of a boy crying.

"D-don't come in here Yu…" Alex said, voice echoing faintly inside. Yumiko stiffened, eyes widening in fright at the sadness in the boy's voice. "I-it's not…" the boy paused to take a shaky breath. "It's not good." Yumiko gasped, and started forward. "I said don't come in here, Yumiko!" The same voice reprimanded sharply, trembling at the end, and Yumiko froze mid-step, eyes wide and trembling, eyes watering anxiously. She had one arm extended out in front of her, as if trying to reach inside.

"Wha-what happened?" Yumiko asked fearfully, on the verge of tears, and there was a moment of silence, only sniffles to be heard. "What happened?" She asked again.

A pause.

"She stopped _breathing…_" The voice of a much younger boy wailed softly, airily, and my eyes widened, hands clenching unnoticed.

"What?" I whispered tensely. We were too late? All this time, and we were too late? I heard a young girl inside the cave let out a sob- must've been Mikan- and shush the boy, as Alex let a rouge sob escape him.

"When?" Van asked sharply, stepping up beside me, and I glanced at him sharply, doing a double-take. Van! Van could fix this! I looked back towards the cave again, only to notice that it had fallen eerily silent. Van blinked, and repeated himself. "When did she stop breathing?"

No response.

Yumiko looked back at us, crying, yet managing to look at us questioningly. I blinked and answered her unspoken question.

"Van's a healer. He can help her." Yumiko's eyes widened hopefully, and she looked back towards the cave before she froze in surprise.

"But she's _DEAD!"_ A young boy with flame red hair shouted, standing at the entrance to the cave, face tear-stained and glaring, holding onto the side of the cave. My lips thinned as my eyes narrowed, looking at Alex. He glared back at me. I spoke.

"Not for long."


End file.
